


当你的舰长坚持认为自己是个直男还要吻你时，你会说些什么

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: 非常傻还黏黏糊糊的跟同人本相关的甜蜜小故事 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “别烦我，Spock。”躺在地板的男人回答，“我心里正美着呢。Spock爱Kirk，我嗑的cp发了糖，我可以安息了。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给阿苇的一篇故事！感谢你的长评，我爱你哦！！！！  
> 是《当你夹着SK本遇到了你吃Kirk all的舰长时你会说些什么》的姊妹篇  
> 因为题材原因，所以本篇里面包含了其他cp的同人本描述，具体讲起来有点复杂但反正请斟酌避雷啦！  
> 我爱他们三个！  
> 顺便春节快乐～

企业号的舰长，James T. Kirk在今天上午的0934时突然询问了Spock自己能否吻他，这件事大约在3分钟后传遍了整艘星舰。

据当时同样在实验室帮忙的Chekov回忆说，面对如此不可理喻没有逻辑的问题，当事人的Spock只是停住了手，在不满凝视了几秒手下因为刀口过深而伤到了胚的柯维洛种子后，将它和自己的手套一起丢尽了失败实验品处理箱中，才在百忙之中抬起头回答了他的舰长。

“这太突然了，”企业号的大副说。“按照逻辑与习俗来说，我们至少应该先确认关系，然后进行至少一个月以上的约会，才能进入到亲吻的阶段。”

“所以你是说如果我和你约会一个月，你就会允许我吻你，对吧？”

“我觉得您似乎跳过了很多必要的步骤与说明，直接抵达了一个很难用是或者否来界定的结论。但还是回答您的问题，是的，如果您和我约会一个月，我将会允许您吻我，无论是人类还是瓦肯的方式。”

“这太棒了，”他们的舰长以一种一点都不像是求爱的随意口吻说，“那么为了让我吻你，你介不介意从今天起跟我约会起码一个月。我真的很需要吻你，这非常迫切，一秒钟都耽误不得。”

面对这场已经完全超脱了众人理解范畴的对话依旧能保持冷静的Spock只是抬起头，认真地想了一会儿。

“我不反对。”他说。

“啊，好的Spock——”而他们因为得寸进尺所以在整个联邦臭名远扬的James Kirk还在说。“那你介不介意先赊账的，我觉得咱们完全可以先亲再约会，我这个月都可以归你的，算上利息我还能给你几天的零头。你完全不亏本，我也有赚，咱们双赢。”

Spock，作为企业号最后的良心与理智，经常负责保证整个星舰不至于道德沦丧的最后防线的男子，也完美地向Chekov证实了众所周知的另一件事。

“我没有什么反对意见，”他们的大副一面平淡地回答，一面轻轻按了按舰长的手指头。“遵循联邦法律贷款利率最高不能超过24%的规定，考虑到本月有30天，那么您应该偿付我7.2天作为利息。”他甚至看了眼实验台上的时钟，“现在时间是0937，我会从现在开始计时。”

——企业号舰长厚颜无耻的主要原因，是他大副对诸多丧尽天良决定的纵容至极，这位可以同时说是理智防线与无耻同犯的瓦肯人在说完这句话后就重新回身到了实验台上，拿出了第二批柯维洛的种子。

 

“可这根本就讲不通！”因为目睹了如此臭不要脸的行径以至于眼睛都快瞎了的Chekov大喊。“他们根本就没有求婚，没有互表心意，他们甚至都没有告诉彼此他爱他，然后他们就决定要在一起了，还是先亲再约会，这在俄罗斯根本就讲不通。我是说想想看，哪怕是资本主义发源地的美国也不能允许这种事，我不能理解。”

“吃你的饭，Chekov。”他们和蔼可亲的通讯员Uhura温柔作答，“别在午饭时候说这种事，我听得都快吐了。”

“我不奇怪Spock居然会答应他。”在登舰后目睹的第一件事就是爸爸和妈妈吵架问孩子要站哪边的Scotty冷冷地切开了牛排，“我只是奇怪他为什么最后才问到Spock。他早这么干，我也不至于吓到把整盆冷冻液都倒到他的身上。”

这让年纪轻轻的领航员感到了困惑。“嘿，”他说，“你们仿佛都知道发生了什么事，只有我不知道。”

“他没问过你吗？”一直保持沉默的Sulu这才有点惊奇地看了他一眼，但他的疑问被坐在旁边的McCoy飞速解答。“不，我想。Chekov还没满18岁，理论上说询问他这种事是不合法的。那家伙虽然在很多地方糟糕至极，但他多少还是会有点底线……哦。”终于把视线从隔壁桌收回来的医生愤愤地拌着沙拉，“我真的快瞎了！就没有什么人能管管他们吗？”

Chekov犹豫了一会儿，在继续让眼睛受伤害和对一件不知道的事追根究底上他当然选择追根究底，开玩笑谁要在被自己最尊敬的舰长和最钦佩的大副联手伤害后再专门跑去被伤害一次的。他瞪大自己无辜的眼睛，挨个从左看到右，又从右看到左。

“他在跟Spock问这个之前，已经拿同样的问题挨个问了我们一圈。”还是一向和善的舵手Sulu发了善心，他连头也没抬地回答。“可想而知，我们所有人都拒绝了他，所以最终才轮到了Spock。”

“可为什么他要问这种问题。”Chekov说，“还有，嘿，我早就满18岁了！我也完全可以的——这是年龄歧视！”

 

关于为什么Jim一定要亲人，这件事情实在是众说纷纭，但凭借着聪明好学的Chekov孜孜不倦的求知欲，他终于搞清楚了事情的原委。

“Jim不是写了一本书吗，”McCoy从那堆医疗报告中抬起脸来想了想，回答了他。“就那个《第一个五年计划回忆录》，他本来想取名叫《欲海难填》结果被将军臭骂了半个小时的那个。他有天突然决定去看一下亚o逊上关于这本书的详细评价。”

“评价分很高，”正在屏息聆听，认真调着频的Uhura冷笑起来，“虽然他是糊弄事，但故事本身很好看。我知道它是月销售的冠军。但不，谁让那家伙看完分数，还非要看看讨论区的人是怎么吹他的，要我说，他就是喜欢自寻烦恼。”

抱着u型管爬上爬下的Scott接过了他递给的水：“呃，是，没错，他看了讨论区前五页的全部评论，而那里面最常见，出现次数最多的……”

出现次数最多的……

就是“我嗑到真的了，Spock和Jim is rio。”

Chekov拿着他的PADD，开着亚o逊的相关页面坐在床上，觉得自己脑袋上真的是飘满了问号。

“呃，是啊。”不知为何，被问到这个问题的Sulu看起来有点不好意思，他半天都没有抬起头看Chekov一眼。“他看不懂这个，所以他特意查了查。总而言之……”

就是有一群人，一群为数不少的人，坚信着Spock和Jim是一对基佬，并且是瞒着星舰上层私定终身了的那种。

 

“要不然这根本不能解释回忆录里舰长的那句话！”不知名的女中尉吃着Chekov请她的高级巧克力，吃吃地笑着说，“你想想，镜像世界，危机四伏，所有人都想害死他，包括你都想杀了他，可结果，他说什么呢？他说我永远对Spock充满了信心！”

“要我说最rio的情节都没写在书里，”女上尉一面递给他各种他很确定18岁以前不该接触（但反正他下个礼拜就18岁了）的刊物一面悄悄耳语，“Chekov，你可是跟我们一样，从舰长还不是舰长的时候就已经在舰上的人，你扪心自问，你想想，他们干过的哪一件事不是rio的？他们对视他们针锋相对他们彼此心悦诚服——天啊，我只是震惊舰长真的会在书里跟Spock表白！他虽然写得非常婉转，但千言万语根本就只汇成了一句话——我爱Spock！”

我很确定书里并没有这样的内容，作为舰长的小粉丝，俄罗斯第一时间就买回了回忆录的少年天才一脸费解地想，虽然他也发现了，舰长在写事情的时候经常三句话不离自己的大副，但不管怎么说——这也完全可以是历久弥坚的革命友谊嘛！

 

“呃——他自己也是这么认为的。”身为Jim的知心好友兼必要时候值得信赖的酒友，McCoy想了半天，“所以那个傻瓜蛋最终决定开一个社交账号。”

“你不会想到他在社交账号上说了什么的。”Uhura根本快要从椅子上笑下去，“他想了半天，觉得最好的办法是拖McCoy下水——一个都别想跑，我猜他是这么想的，所以他开始公布大副和医生间的点点滴滴——但你别让McCoy知道，不然的话他可能要现场敲开Jim的脑袋瓜。”

“呃，你应该知道咱们是不能有官方账号的，对吧？所有现役军人都不能有认证的社交媒体账号，包括舰长在内也是。”Scott一脸同情地挠了挠头，如果他幸灾乐祸的笑容再压下去一点，说不定这还有点说服力。“所以当然没有人信他了。”

现在打开Jim专门为此注册的社交账号的遗迹，还能看到“这是哪个神经病想当舰长想疯了，还真以为自己是James Kirk”，“呼朋唤友来看精神病在线发疯”，“你这个cosplay根本不对，你们去看采访还有他的回忆录，James Kirk不可能一口气打出300个词还不把自己跟Spock塞进一个句子里的。嘻，业务不熟，回家重练吧朋友！”

“我相信这有可能进一步地刺激到了他，”Sulu看起来欲言又止，他似乎真的不怎么喜欢这个话题，“所以他跑过来问我……要怎么，那什么，炒cp。”

 

“我说的原句分明是要怎么让大家相信我是个直男，就算核心成员一定要搞基，那也该是Bones和Spock——对不起，Bones，你别，啊哟，我说过多少次了，打哪都别打脑袋！唉哟你怎么还打！好痛！”

大名鼎鼎的James T. Kirk正式（无人知晓地）出道，成为了SMS家的cp推手。

“但我他妈当然不知道该怎么搞cp。”Jim根本是喜气洋洋，交往这件事绝对滋养了他，以至于他这几天面色红润，还经常坐着坐着就开始自顾自地开始傻笑，“可总之他们不就是想看男人搞在一起嘛，我就学习一下——我学习一下，你看等我领会了精神，我不就可以呼风唤雨变幻风云，让大家相信Spock和我……至少我本人，不是gay了嘛？”

这位年纪轻轻就已经野心勃勃的军人，终于在一天深夜下场写了他的第一篇SMS，然而反响……

“这是bg肉文吧。”唯一一条评论小心翼翼地说，“不管怎么看都是bg吧？”

“这太他妈丢脸了。”他的舰长痛定思痛，“但作为一个直男，我当然是搞不懂同志文学是怎么写的。”

他决定去咨询一下Sulu。

 

“为什么会问我这种问题啊！为什么我会知道这种事啊！”我们已经见不到了，但完全可以想象出，这位年轻有为为人耿直的舵手是怎样的一种崩溃。

“但Sulu是日本人，全世界都知道日本出各色各样的邪恶小黄本——等一下。”他吃着薯片还时不时突然傻笑起来的舰长噌地坐起来，“你没看过吧，Chekov？没看过吧，小黄本？”

“没，Captain，我保证，没。”已经被舰长本人亲手书写的黄文荼毒过的Chekov马上举起了双手发誓说，“如果我看过，那就让老天把您的性向变成弯的！”

“总之，”自暴自弃了的舵手继续向下讲去。“他非要让我看他写的黄文，每天从各个角落冒出来让我评论他写的黄文。”

忍无可忍的Sulu终于有一天接过舰长的大作，默默参阅了好一会儿，才深思熟虑地抬起头。

他说，不行啊，舰长。

你这个故事里，没有爱。

 

“只是随便哪里都能找到的小黄文而已。嗯嗯啊啊——虽然读起来很惊悚但总的来说就是那么一回事。他以为写故事有那么简单吗？这就算拿去给宅男当快餐小说都没有人看。他的故事里根本就看不到爱，love，这要想混出头来，等一百年都没有指望。”

所以走了八百年肾却从来没有跟哪怕一个姑娘走过心的Jim，被Sulu认真地建议了。

“说真的，舰长，你至少先试着不带性意味的吻过一个人，然后再试着写写故事，不是每个字跟性挂上钩就会有人追的。读者们虽然有时也想要性，但归根结底，他们想看的依旧是爱。”

 

这就是为什么Jim转着圈问了舰桥组几乎所有人自己能不能吻对方的根本原因。

当然啦，除了Spock没有一个人真的同意的。甚至因为Uhura被问的时候没人发现，而其他几个人被问的时候都有人在场，所以“舰长毫无疑问就是个死基佬”的谣言已经在舰上沸沸扬扬了好几天。

“实际上他第一个问的的人就是我，”坐在Chekov对面的Sulu非常冷静，“我警告他如果他再问一次我就要告他职场性骚扰，他才跑去问的McCoy。”

“咱们换个话题。”喝着闷酒的医生粗声粗气地回答，“我他妈一辈子都不想回忆这家伙都干了什么。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“……然后我就跟Bones说我是个直男啊。”Jim躺在那儿，声嘶力竭地跟Sulu说。“我可是个直男啊，他不能因为我只是跟Spock约会就以为我是个基佬。然后我还给他看了我收集的1001张Spock珍藏照片，全都是原图珍藏版，360度无死角，并且有一张Spock还带笑的。畜牲啊，我给他看那么好的照片，他居然把赶出了医疗湾，还说不要让我在他那里散播基佬病毒。我对他那么好，那么好的照片，看到就是赚到，我不忍心独吞，可他居然这么对我。”

被迫坐在那儿倾听自己舰长第一百零八个不能和McCoy诉苦也不能告诉Spock的小秘密的Sulu深思了一会儿，终于还是冷静地说：“您的遭遇非常值得同情，Captain。但在我们继续这个话题前，您能不能先从Spock先生的腿上爬起来？”

 

“我不能理解为什么你这样惯着他。”Uhura愤愤不平地说道，“他恨不得一天八百次重复一遍自己是个直男，与此同时还在疯狂地占你的便宜，还有比这更人渣的事吗？”

听了这话的Spock停住了手，还认真地抬起头想了几秒，“我能够理解你的愤慨，Nyota。”他的声音颇为耐心。“但这正是James Kirk的风格。”

“你只是在给他找借口而已。”Uhura喷了一大口气，她咬着饮料的吸管，终于开始对Spock手上的PADD感起了兴趣。“你还没有改完任务报告吗？”她说，“我以为你昨天就已经解决了。”

“你的猜测并没有错误。我已于昨天1734时完成了任务报告的修改与提交。”

“……所以我现在正在替Jim进行他同人故事的文字校对。”Spock面不改色地继续道，“不得不说，从文学欣赏的角度来讲，他的故事水平获得了卓越的提高，你要看一看吗，Nyota？”

 

 _“他的目光深沉，在温顺的同时却饱含着矜持与高傲。”_ Scott大声朗诵， _“很多人都因他时常板起的面孔而误解，将他想象成一个不近人情，随时可能发怒的威严者。然而在那外表下，他的庄严中却同时蕴含着一种难能可贵的安详。他观察却又参与其中，这两点都随着五年计划的推进而变得逐渐明朗——但是彼时，正在全院面前遭受指控的青年却并没有意识到这一点。他只是看着自己一身黑衣的指控者拽了拽衣服的下摆，冷淡地走下那长长的台阶。”_

_“在那个瞬间，青年感受到了某种只可被称之为命运的东西。”_

_“天空很蓝，太阳刚好，仔细想来，正是适合起航远行的佳日。”_

“我的眼泪都快出来了，”Chekov抽了抽鼻子，用衣袖抹了抹自己的眼睛，“舰长自从和Spock先生展开热恋后，就再也没有更新过。但突然发布的这篇却比什么都好。我快要哭出来了，看啊，两个青涩的男性遭遇了彼此的命运，太感人了。”

“我从来不知道我遭遇过学院审判，”McCoy拿着酒杯，目光空洞地喃喃说，“还有谁他妈要起航远行，老子根本恨不得一辈子脚都踩在地面上。”

“你不仅遭遇过学院审判，很明显，你还去过爱荷华，跟 Pike喝过酒，钻过Nero的星舰，和Khan玩过摔跤，还成为了企业号的舰长。”Scott又研究了一下。他根本是一脸看热闹看到笑要憋不住了的表情用肩膀撞了撞McCoy。“看不出来啊，McCoy舰长，原来您还是个武斗派。”

“……”一向岁月催人老眼看又要因为Jim老上一岁的McCoy仰起头想了半天，“不是，”他说，“你确定这他妈写的是我和Spock？你确定是我，和，Spock？？”

“这儿写着呢，”活泼的Chekov倒是非常热情地把脑袋凑了过来，因为Jim的不良影响，他已经开始对很多奇怪的词汇了解得七七八八。“SMS。Spock，McCoy，Spock。这故事写得就是你，你和Spock，准没错。”

被说服了的McCoy认真地点了点头：“你说得对，所以果然不是我的眼睛有问题，是Jim的脑子有点问题。”

 

“但你是怎么做到校对这种东西的，Spock。”Uhura还不屈不饶地追问着Spock。“如果是你和James Kirk那家伙的恋爱史也就算了，他用的名字可是McCoy，Leonard McCoy！”

“对于这个问题我表示非常的理解与赞同，”瓦肯人用单手拿着汤勺说，“但舰长对此的解释是，他是个直男，所以写这种故事，他不能直接参与其中。”

“你觉得这符合逻辑？”

瓦肯人受到冒犯地抬高了眉毛，“不，”他说，“我觉得这根本毫无逻辑，其程度仅次于Jim试图说服我，他可以用这种方式更正人们对于他和我关系的错误认知的时候。”

“但关于后者我现在改变了想法。我确实与Jim确实处于约会状态，”Spock继续指出说，“从这个角度，人们的认知错误主要集中在何时开始，而不是状态如何。那么他的故事确实可以让人们更加清楚地意识到我们并非是一开始就踏入了这样一段情感关系。他的作品确实在某种程度上做到了写实，并且在此基础上显得非常易读，这两点都有助于目标的推进。”

“所以你就替他校对顶着McCoy名字的Jim和自己的恋爱故事，”Uhura说，“Fascinating，你跟他在一起真的下限突破人的底线你知不知道，Spock？”

这让瓦肯人深深地看了她好一会儿，然后，他云淡风轻地回答。

“不，Nyota，当然不会。我在校对前会使用替换功能统一把它们自动替换为Jim或者Kirk。瓦肯人从不撒谎——然而Jim坚持要在发表前重新把它们替换回McCoy。这并非我所能掌控之事。”

 

“哦，”走进女性更衣间时，卡萝尔看到了正搂着PADD哭泣个不停的女中尉。她只好搂住对方的肩膀，尽可能放缓调子地安慰对方说，“怎么了，亲爱的，怎么了，不要哭了，说出来。”

“可这真的太雷了。”中尉抽着鼻子，发出更加痛苦的抽噎声，“我家新来的太太根本是披着SMS的皮写SKS，她为什么要这么干，为什么要这么干！他以前披着cp皮写bg肉也就算了，可谁又要看’大笑着拍打着Spock的肩膀，还问对方要不要晚上来舰长室下棋’的McCoy啊！根本不是我家的梗啊！有谁会在这样的故事里获得笑容啊！”

 

“笑容并不是衡量故事的唯一标准，”Spock认真地跟Sulu解释，“但我充分理解这位女士感受到的痛苦，我对此感到万分抱歉。您可以建议她拉黑Jim，我相信这是一个完全的解决之道。”

“……您说得很有道理。”Sulu凝视了他许久，才终于沉重地点了点头，“但在我们继续这个话题之前，您能不能先把您和舰长拉在一起的手给松开呢？”

他们同时看向了Spock的左手，它正在因为被Jim的右手拖来拽去而来回摇动着。

“这确实不该在公开场合出现。”Spock沉默了片刻，才道歉说，“但Jim说他正在赶稿，十万火急。”

 

“如果你急着写东西，”其实，多少还是有一点底线的Spock曾经礼貌地提议，“我们可以等等继续。”

“你说什么？”一直沉迷在PADD上打字的Jim甚至都没有抬头地拔高了声音，“不，不行！Spock，你不明白！我只有拽着你的手才能想出词来。我摸一摸你的手，我的文思就如泉涌。不，Spock，你不明白，你有着一双神之手，神之手，摸了就能让我的大脑飞出一万句赞美你的词的手指，懂吗？你懂吗？？？”

 

“我会提醒他。”企业号的大副终于还是良心发现，他轻轻地摇了摇Jim的手，舰长毫无反应，他又摇了摇。

“干嘛？啊，哦，我打扰你吃饭了吗？”因为过于沉迷写字而有了黑眼圈的Jim抬起了脸。

“你确实降低了我进食的效率，”Spock心平气和地解释，“并且因为让其他舰员坚持看向我们这边而降低了所有人的效率——但这尚处可忍受的范围之内。我喊你只是因为Sulu先生提出了一个异议，在公共场合进行亲吻行为，无论如何，Captain，都是违反了瓦肯与人类的共同礼仪规范的。”

Sulu祈祷了几秒Spock的话会有用，但现实总是证明，世界是无神论者的天下，他们钻破宇宙也见不到一个可以回应人祈祷的上帝——譬如说现在，他只能眼睁睁地看着金发的人类用做着梦似的虚弱语调说。“老天，Spock，你害羞的时候耳朵尖是绿的，这真可爱。”

Sulu感到了强烈的捂住耳朵的冲动，然而Jim压根没有搭理他，只是又转回了PADD。

“我一定要把这记下来。”他的舰长虚弱地讲道，“Spock，这太可爱了，太犯规了，我一定要把它记下来，有什么话等会儿再说，我快要疯了。”

 

“我以后会和他一起在房间里用餐。”最终，瓦肯人和众人保证了。

“我觉得重点不是这个，”McCoy同样诚挚地回答，“重点是，你们两个他妈的什么时候才能不要强行扯上我玩？”


	3. Chapter 3

就当所有人都以为这么一场别扭至极的闹剧会永远持续下去的时候，剧情急转直下了。

“Jim。”Spock礼貌地敲了三下房门，然后直接地推门而入。企业号的舰长正光着上身聚精会神地敲着自己的PADD，对此，Spock已经见怪不怪，“我急需返回新瓦肯，此次来是为了与您告别。”

这让Jim相当吃惊地丢开了他根本茶不思饭不想，天天搂在怀里的PADD。他看起来相当地慌张。“可你返回新瓦肯去做什么！”他大喊，“是我写的文不够甜，还是我描写你的样子不够好看？我每天要在故事里把你赞扬三次，为什么你还想回新瓦肯？”

“事关瓦肯部族的秘密，Captain。”瓦肯人公事公办地说，“但为了征得你的同意，我会将其告知你——我正在经历pon farr，预计大约在6.73天后到达顶峰。这是一种可能致命的瓦肯生理活动，我必须在此时间前完成仪式。”

“你说致命。”Jim目瞪口呆地看着他，他甚至一个翻身从床上站了起来。“我这就命令企业号全速前往新瓦肯，我们，呃，如果以最高曲速前进，最快只需要……”

“只需要4.83天就可以抵达。”

“对，是的……你需要我给你放假吗？你可以在房间里好好休息，我这就让Bones给你瞧瞧……”

“McCoy医生对此无能为力。”Spock平淡地说，他的黑眼睛正古怪地落在Jim身上。“我会在两个地球日后正式申请休假，并且在抵达后第一时间进行传送。谢谢您的批准。”

Jim本来想拥抱一下Spock的，他想拥抱他，然后给他一个鼓励之吻，落在手上或者落在嘴唇上都没关系。他朝着Spock走了几步。

然而瓦肯人却在他来得及说出任何话之前就已经退了出去，房门自动感应地关闭了。

 

“我觉得很不安。”Jim再一次地对McCoy说。

“这是尖耳朵离舰后的一个小时里，你第十九次和我说你很不安了，Jim，你得坐下来，冷静点。”

“我不能冷静，Bones，你不明白。我很焦虑，我很担心他，但他只是说如果我真的很紧张，可以下午举行仪式的时候下去看他——可他不许我吻他，也不许我碰他。”Jim的手指无意识地来回搓动着，他的身体已经开始怀念瓦肯人体温稍高的触感。

“……”这让McCoy的神色显得更加古怪了一些，他盯着不停走着神的Jim的眼睛，又看了会儿他动来动去的手指头。“他当然不能允许你碰他。”他小声说，“天啊，Jim，他没有告诉你那具体是什么吗？他什么都没有说吗？”

“说什么？”Jim警惕地扭过脸，“他没告诉我什么？”

“我不能告诉你，这违反了医患保密协议。”他的表情满是挣扎，还有点动怒的前兆，“你们两头犟驴！”他甚至破口大骂说，“我搞不明白你们两个是怎么回事！”

Jim不知道Bones为什么会骂自己，但他的担忧再次攀升了一个等级。而当Uhura把瓦肯婚礼的请柬递给Jim的时候，某种情绪终于爆发了。

 

在多年以后，Jim回忆此事时，他如此写道：

_我与Bones两个人收到请柬后就匆匆朝着新瓦肯举行仪式的地方赶去，Chekov设定的传送位置已经尽可能地接近。然而新瓦肯的气温极高，空气稀薄，等我们赶到的时候，仪式已经快要开始。那些锅盖头的尖耳朵们都在等着Spock向她求婚。_

_“等一下！”我大喊，全场的瓦肯人，包括那个新娘都扭过头来看我，只有Spock，那个让人恨到牙根痒痒的瓦肯人不曾回过头来。_

_“Kirk舰长。”曾经有过一面之缘的Sarek看到我，迎出了两步，“仪式已经快要开始，这面还有位置，还请您到此观礼。”_

_“我有话要跟Spock讲。”忍着在这种时刻不骂娘，真的是费尽了我全身的力气，“Spock，”我又吊了一嗓子，“你过来！我必须把话跟你说清。”_

_那个站在Spock身后，事后我知道了是他长辈的T’Pau皱起了眉头，她用瓦肯语飞速说了几句，有人翻译给我：“这是瓦肯典礼，请舰长自重。”_

_我理都懒得理他，穿着黑色典礼服的Spock还在台子上站着呢。我打量了一下从我这儿走到Spock那儿需要经过几个瓦肯人，如果我真的动起手来，将军们绝对会把我骂得妈都不认识，但我不在乎。我朝着Bones说，一点都不在乎那些尖耳朵们听不听得见：“Bones，等会儿如果真起冲突，你帮不帮我？”_

_Bones眉头皱了起来：“Jim，事已至此，变成这样，就算你用倚天屠龙记的台词和我讲话，也实在是勉强不来了。”_

_我笑笑，向前跨出一步。“我偏要勉强。”_

 

然而艺术永远脱胎于现实却又高于现实，这句话的实际意思，其实就是：

整个叙述都是Jim瞎编的。

“你他妈回来是为了结婚不是为了治病，你他妈为什么不实话告诉我？？”

“我并未说谎。”瓦肯人干脆将视线转向了远方的群山，“我正在经历pon farr，痛苦的身体功能性分泌失调。就好像狮子座V上的雄性巨型风蛇，每11年都要返回自己出生的巢穴，要么接受婚姻，要么接受死亡。我正处于类似的境地。”

“可你他妈根本就不需要千辛万苦跑回到瓦肯来。”Jim咆哮说，“我他妈不是正在跟你交往吗？我他妈不就是在这儿吗？你是怀疑我性功能有问题还是怎么着？！”

“对不起，”McCoy和Sarek道歉，真挚地，“Jim经常会在情绪激动的时候口不择言，但他，呃，并不是有意提起生殖功能，当着这么多人的面。”

“我看不出您能对此起到任何帮助，Captain。”瓦肯人的语速又轻又快，所有人都知道，这是他在克制自己异常烦躁的情绪时才会用上的声调，“在过去的37天里，你已经48次地向我或者其他人声明您，用人类的俗语来说，是直的。意即您对我并不能产生同伴情谊以上的任何情感，任何越界的举动全部都是为了正直的目的。那么我据此判断，您对此事无能为力也自然是合乎逻辑的。”

“好啊，原来你在这儿等着我呢！”Jim毫不犹豫地喊了回去，“你说这话可真是小瞧我了，Spock，你以为我不能为你做出牺牲吗，你以为我会放弃我的职责离开你吗？！你太小瞧我了，Spock！就算把一切都往后推，我也是要继续写跟你有关的故事，你让我从此离开你生活的第一线，做你的美梦去吧，Spock！你和我今儿哪都别想去！”

“没错，您书写跟我有关的故事，我和McCoy医生有关的故事，这真为我们的争论提供了相当多的帮助。”

“啥，”正在跟T’Pau道歉的McCoy迷惘地抬起头，“这儿怎么还有我的事。”

“所以你是要我为了你换cp了。”现在，Jim抱着手，他的声音冰冷，“你知不知道地球有句俗话叫头可断，血可流，cp不能改？”

“我并没有要求您做任何事，Captain。”Spock颇俱危险性地回答，“我只是提醒您一个事实，好让您放弃对您幻想中的情形承担责任的可能。”

“你就是我的责任。”Jim气冲冲地说，他甚至专门看了眼表，然后又转向了站在旁边，很明显正心不在焉地走着神的新娘，“你听好，”他的声音完全可以说是气急败坏，“在37天以前，我已经说好把自己卖给他了，那时我们约定的时间是37.2天，也就是今天早上的0937时再往后推算4.8个小时，具体时间我他妈懒得算了但反正要到今天下午1点以后才算是结束。你明白这什么意思吗，女士，我是说……”

“是今天的1425时。”新娘帮他算道。

“好的，要到今天下午1425时我他妈才算是跟他关系结束，在此之前差一分差一秒老子也是他男朋友。他要结也得跟我结，这是个先来后到的顺序，好吗？”

那个盛装打扮的女人先从Spock看向了Jim，又从Jim看回了Spock。“我无所谓，”她看起来已经开始不耐烦了，“本来我也会选择Kal-if-feel。”

“好了，这事我算是解决了。”现在，Jim转过身，对上了他正抿着嘴，昂着下巴的大副。两个人凶巴巴地对视了几秒——直到Jim突然拍了拍Spock的脸颊。

“行了行了，”他根本是不知廉耻地环视了在场所有人一圈，“都撤了吧，撤了吧，老子不嗑SMS行了吧？老子老婆不吃这对，我只能不嗑了，行了吗？我改嗑SKS了。”

“即使在结婚以后，我也是你的丈夫，Jim。”Spock看起来一点也不高兴地说，“你称呼有误。”

Sarek看起来对此并无异议，他只是在婚礼正式开始以前忍不住问了一句：“……SKS是什么？”


	4. 很久很久以后

“Spock，Spock，”男人的声音充满了痛苦与哀怨。“哦Spock，我怕是不行了，我腿好痛，已经没有力气了。我……我在这最后的时刻，只想问你一个问题……”

“Captain。”瓦肯人迅速跪倒在他身旁，在挣扎了许久以后，终于还是握住了他的手，“容我提醒，您只是不小心滑了一跤，它是您临终时刻的概率不足0.00037%……”

“我在说，我要问一个问题，Spock。”

“……请指示，Captain。”

“你……你要发誓，你一定要诚实地回答我，从心底回答。”

“瓦肯人从不撒谎。”

金发的人类哼哼唧唧了半天，终于懒洋洋睁开一只眼。“你爱James T. Kirk吗，Spock？”

瓦肯人迅速丢开了他的手。“我必须提醒您，Captain，这是职场性骚扰。”

“你居然连这么一个问题都不愿意回答我！”

“我们已经在7.34个月以前链接完成了事实婚姻，讨论这个问题毫无意义。”

“我只是想听你亲口说出来！这有那么费事吗！我现在躺在地上，地很凉，我腿痛得快死掉了，而你却连这么一句话都不肯对我说！你太过分了，Spock，Spock，Spock！！！”

“请不要再玩闹了。”他的大副还在试图摆出一副冰冷的表情，虽然他涨绿的耳朵尖儿已经完全向每一个看得见的人证实了他本人对此的态度，“您现在的行动非常有损您的形象。”

“那就回答我的问题，回答它，我就站起来了。我站起来了，我们就可以一起提高效率。你连这都做不到，可真没逻辑。”

这让瓦肯人花了几分钟去做一个心理斗争。但最终，就好像以往任何一次争执那样的，注定要落败的他还是开了口。

“我，”他说，“虽然要表明爱的定义非常广泛，并且在边界问题上过于含糊不清，所以并非是一个逻辑性的概念，并且有的时候，比如现在，我深深对自己的答案感到了怀疑。但如果你坚持要我对此事下一个定论，我必须要说……我是爱着您的，Captain。”

“哎，那我就放……不对。”这么说着的Kirk闭上眼躺回了地上，过了半秒，又猛地弹跳了起来，“所以你说的爱确实是爱情的爱吧？不是什么狗屁的亲情之爱，或者朋友之爱。”

Spock看着他，他的眉毛快挑到了头发里。

“系统地区分它们是非常困难的，不过考虑到您坚持刨根问底的个性，还有地板确实很冷的情形，所以我或许直接回答您的结论。我使用这个词，同时包含了以上三种的全部含义。”

“所以果然是有爱情在的吧，Spock，有爱。”

瓦肯人深深地凝视了他两秒。“可以这么理解。”

于是，这位瓦肯人又被迫眼睁睁地看着自己的舰长闭上眼躺回到了原地，金发的人类甚至将双手交叉地置于自己胸前。

“Captain？Captain？”这让Spock真的有点担心了，他呼唤着自己爱人的名字，甚至开始试探起Kirk的呼吸。

“别烦我，Spock。”躺在地板的男人心满意足地回答，“我心里正美着呢。官方盖章的Spock爱Kirk，我嗑的cp发糖，我可以安息了。”

 

~FIN~


End file.
